The Sons of Salem
by Zexion666
Summary: Helena gave up everything to be the first female member of the single most powerful guild in Rune Midgarts, but was it really worth all the effort?


This is a little ditty i found on my computer. I have a thing for MMORPG, particularly Ragnarok online.   
Disclaimer: I do not own any job titles or item names, city names etc. I own the personality and individual names of the characters, but not the concept of the characters...basically i do not own ragnarok online, but these are the characters i personally play 

Prolog 

The guild members looked at each other astounded. Theo: Scholar, and guild leader, stood up. "Thank you all for your participation in our Guild's audition, but I'm sorry to say none of you men qualify." He announced with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Better luck next year!" Drake the Whitesmith whooped, sitting in his empty cart, his pet poporing laughing on his lap.

"WAIT!" A petite voice called out from the back of the massive crowd of men.

The crowd parted as all the men turned, and looked to the back of the great hall.

"Sorry, kid, we don't accept women." Ren, the guild's liaison to other guild's, and unofficial recruiter, stood up from the ground where he'd been sitting.

Sebastian, the guild healer, and High Priest, hit Ren in the back of the head with a hardcover book then turned to Theo, the book held open in one hand. "Might I read from the official guild law passed down from those who formed the first guild?"

Theo nodded.

Ren crouched on the ground holding his head. "Stupid priest, my head." He growled as Sebastian started to read.

"Ehem... "In terms of the guild trials", now known as the audition, "no person may be denied their right to take part", so you see Ren the young lady may take part, but it is up to Theo, not you _Battosai_, whether or not she passes." He closed the book with a startling thud, and dropped it on Ren's head. "So you best be silent." He turned his head, and winked at the huntress standing at the back of the room.

Helena, a very skilled Huntress, had denied her family a sixth generation Priestess, and pursued her own dream of being a huntress. She had the agility, the dexterity, and the marksmanship to do it all. It had taken her a long time to earn the title _"hunter_", to which she promptly changed to "huntress" because of a long-standing vendetta between men and women of rune-midgarts over the sexist names of job classes.

"What is your name, child?" Theo called out as he stood.

"Theo, you can't be serious!" Ren hissed, throwing the hardcover book back at Sebastian. "It's a woman!"

"I _can_, in fact, hear," Helena called out. "and my name is _Helena_. You'd do well to remember it!" She snapped particularly at Ren.

"She has spunk, Theo." A champion named Gabriel leaned into the Scholar's right side.

"It's refreshing." Theo smiled.

"It can be dangerous." Gabriel said wearily.

Theo nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, Gabriel." He smiled assuredly to the silver-haired fighter. He looked back at Helena, his demeanor changing to one of confidence, grace, but most of all judgment. "Come forward, Helena." He called.

Helena walked forward gracefully, holding her head high, and ignoring the whistles, and cat calls from the men in the crowd.

"This is a formal congregation, not a peep show! All of you be silent before I have you thrown out of here!" Ren roared, taking out his frustration toward the girl on the men in the crowd, knowing none of the guild members would stop him.

"Helena, you wish to take part in the trials of The Sons of Salem?" Theo called out over the crowd.

"Yes!" Helena exclaimed forcefully.

Theo stared at the dark-haired girl. The silence was deafening, and the crowd held its breath; awaiting Theo's decision.

Theo shrugged. "Okay." He turned, and removed his soul staff from where it leaned against the throne-like chair he'd been sitting in, and hopped down the stairs. "Follow me."

Weeeellll...There's a taste of other stuff Zex has written Now I'm gonna work on All That Jazz... IoveyouSQUEE!! 


End file.
